


Fear of the Unknown

by HappinessisJuuzou (Moongirlx)



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confession, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, chapter 1 is free of smut so there's that, chapter 2 is not, nagirei - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform, sweet and loving sex, they are kind of awkward and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongirlx/pseuds/HappinessisJuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rei didn't know much about kissing or relationships or love but he knew that this felt perfectly right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted to wattpad, as all my works are.  
> i went to write some sexy sex but then this happened and i ended up loving it.  
> so the next chapter will be smut and i'll change the rating accordingly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in commissioning me, please see [here](http://moongirl--x.tumblr.com/post/151708800841/commissions)

  
  
Nagisa had been acting strange all day.

Rei put down his pencil. Studying was useless when most of his brain was being used to worry about his friend.

"I'll just take a small break, and then I'll be ready to work again. Oh! And I'll text Nagisa to check on him." Rei said to himself enthusiastically. He had a habit of talking to himself at full volume when he was home alone.

He pulled out his phone and quickly shot an "Are you okay?" text Nagisa's way. Rei prided himself on never reverting to text speak even when he happened to be in a hurry. Nagisa on the other hand... He sometimes used abbreviations Rei couldn't even begin to decipher.

His phone buzzed.

"Ya open door plz"

Rei pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, a nervous lump forming in his throat.

He got up, heading to the door. Was Nagisa really outside? It wasn't unusual for him to come over unannounced, or with little warning, but Rei felt particularly uneasy today.

It had something to do with the way Nagisa had been acting today. He hadn't seemed sad, or angry, he was exuding some weird vibe that Rei couldn't read. And that was what had Rei so worked up. The unknown. Things that Rei couldn't read up on or problems that couldn't be fixed by a calculation, no matter how complex, those were the things that made him nervous.

He opened the door after looking through the peephole to see his blond friend standing there, peering intently at the door handle as if willing it to open.

"Hey Nagisa, what's going on? Are you okay?"

His friend had a look of determination on his face.

"I'm fine Rei-chan." He said, a small smile curling his lips.

Rei hesitated. Something still seemed off.

"You haven't been yourself today," he started to say but was cut off by Nagisa.

"I have to tell you something Rei-chan." He blurted. Rei noticed his hands were clenched into fists.

"Alright, let's go sit down. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I don't want to sit down. I have to tell you right now. I...I can't keep it inside anymore!"

Rein was becoming increasingly more worried with each passing second. But there was also a small tint of hope to his anxious thoughts. _Maybe he's here to tell me-_ No. Rei wouldn't let himself think like that. They were just friends. There was no way Nagisa would seem him as anything other than that. And Rei was fine with that, as he kept telling himself.

"Rei-chan, I.. I really like you!" Nagisa burst out, his cheeks red and his eyes squeezed tightly shut as if he was too afraid of Rei's reaction to open them.

Rei tried to speak, but the words got stuck in his throat and he made an awkward choking sound instead.

"I'm sorry, I just had to tell you! It was too painful to keep it to myself when I see you everyday and I thought it was a crush but I just keep liking you more every time I see you!"

Nagisa's eyes were open now and tears were blooming in the corners. Alarmed, Rei put his hands on Nagisa's shoulders and the boy looked up at him, his magenta eyes wide now.

"Nagisa-kun please don't cry. I can't bear to see you cry."

"Rei-chan," Nagisa said breathlessly.

"Nagisa-kun... You are not alone in these feelings. I, too, have feelings for you other than  friendship. I r-really like you too, Nagisa."

"Really Rei-chan?" Nagisa squealed and threw his arms around Rei's waist. The taller boy startled a little, but then wrapped his strong arms around Nagisa's small back.

_I wonder what this makes us... I mean we don't need a label, but do I want us to have a label? Does it matter? I don't know!_

"Rei-chan? What are you thinking about?"

Nagisa had released Rei's waist from his grasp and was now looking up at him curiously.

Rei felt his cheeks heat up. "Oh, uh, nothing. Do you want to stay? Or do you need to be somewhere?" He inwardly cringed at how awkward he sounded.

Nagisa shook his head. "I don't have anywhere to be!" He wrapped his small hand around one of Rei's larger ones and led the way back to Rei's room- he had been at his house enough times to feel at home here.

The papers spread all over Rei's desk triggered a memory inside his Nagisa-focused brain.

"I was supposed to be doing homework, Nagisa."

"That's okay! I'll keep myself entertained until you're done!"

He flopped down on Rei's bed and pulled out his phone. He was silent for about five minutes, long enough for Rei to muddle through one question, before he jumped off the bed and started rifling through Rei's drawers.

Rei set his pencil down once again. "Nagisa what are you doing?"

The blond looked up, caught red handed with one of Rei's drawers gaping open and a stack of photos in his hands. "Nothing!"

"Are those my childhood photos?!"

Nagisa nodded quickly. "Yes! Look how cute you were! You look exactly the same just taller now!" He giggled as Rei lunged for the photos, missing and instead grabbing onto Nagisa's slender wrist. He let go immediately, blushing and then successfully snatching the photos from Nagisa's hands.

He slid them back into the drawer and closed it. He started to say something or other to Nagisa about how he shouldn't go through other people's things without permission (a fact Nagisa surely knew but chose to ignore), but Nagisa had grabbed the collar of his shirt with one hand and was standing up on his tiptoes so their height difference was decreased and his wondrous pink eyes were staring straight into Rei's violet ones and Rei couldn't breathe. And then his soft lips pressed ever so slightly against Rei's and Rei didn't know much about kissing or relationships or love but he knew that this felt perfectly right.

And then as suddenly as it had begun it was over and Rei could breathe and yet he wished to be breathless again, because it wasn't the kind of breathlessness that he associated with danger, but rather the kind that comes along with blowing out all your breath as you make a wish on a dandelion, a lack of breath laced with hope and promise. It had only taken him that two second kiss to realize that maybe the unknown didn't always have to be frightening.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Nagisa share their first time with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in commissioning me, please see [here](http://moongirl--x.tumblr.com/post/151708800841/commissions)

  
  
"Nagisa-kun," Rei whispered, his voice breathy and low. Nagisa smiled up at him and loosened his grip on Rei's shirt collar. Rei felt disappointment bloom, anxiety forming a lump in his throat as he realized just how much he wanted to continue kissing Nagisa.

But that all vanished when Nagisa replaced his hands on the back of Rei's neck instead, fingertips tentatively brushing the hair at his nape as he pulled him into another kiss.

This kiss had shed most of the shyness of the first one, and Rei relaxed into it, his hands finding their way to Nagisa's hips and resting there, feeling the delightful combination of sinewy muscle and prominent hip bones under his fingertips.

"Rei-chan, you're really tall," Nagisa said, putting his hands on Rei's forearms and pushing him slightly, guiding him to the bed behind them. Rei perched on the edge and Nagisa sat next to him. "That's better," he murmured, wasting no time in leaning in and kissing Rei again.

Rei cupped Nagisa's cheek with one of his big hands, sliding his fingers back into Nagisa's golden hair and tugging slightly as he pulled Nagisa closer to him, surprised when Nagisa let out a small whimper and then giggled.

"Oh god, did that hurt Nagisa-kun? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt-"

"It didn't hurt Rei-chan," Nagisa interrupted, his cheeks pink and his eyes glinting.

"O-oh." Rei said lamely, at a loss for words as Nagisa straddled him, putting his face so close to Rei's that their noses were almost touching, nuzzling his gently against Rei's before moving his head to the side and teasing his tongue against Rei's earlobe before grazing his teeth gently against the flesh. Rei let out a gasp, a noise he found to be less than beautiful, but that only encouraged Nagisa, and he bit down harder this time. Rei was prepared this time, and bit his lip to stifle the groan that tried to escape.

But Nagisa didn't stop there. He made his way down to Rei's neck, creating contrast between the satin feel of his lips and the occasional harsh bite that made Rei's breathing hitch each time, as much as he tried to hide it.

Rei's hands were now resting on Nagisa's thighs, fingers digging slightly into the muscular flesh. Nagisa had just reached the junction of Rei's collarbones with his lips, and he ran his tongue straight up the middle of Rei's throat, sending a spark of heat straight to Rei's crotch, where his cock was already straining against the fabric of his pants.

Nagisa repeated his actions on the other earlobe before grabbing Rei's face and kissing him hard, nibbling on his bottom lip.

He trailed one of his hands down Rei's body and let it come to rest between his thighs. Rei gasped and gripped Nagisa's thighs harder as he began to rub him through his pants.

"Rei-chan, are you nervous?" He asked, not stopping the movement of his hand.

Rei decided to answer honestly, knowing Nagisa wouldn't judge him no matter what he answered. "A little... Well, more than a little. Are you?"

"Nagisa bit down on his lower lip. "Kind of, mostly because I've never... done any of this before and... I don't want to do something wrong." He said sheepishly, looking down, his long lashes casting shadows over his pale cheeks.

"I don't want to do anything wrong either, Nagisa-kun." Rei said, gazing at the other boy tenderly.

"B-but I really want to keep touching you, Rei-chan. I feel like I don't ever want to stop. C-can I keep going?"

Rei tipped Nagisa's chin up with a gentle hand, meeting his eyes and nodding. Nagisa smiled,  and his usually innocent grin now held an undertone of lust.

They took each other's clothes off slowly, eyes roving over each other's bodies with equally admirable gazes. Neither one of them was in a hurry, with each article of clothing that was removed, there was a gentle caress here, or a sweet kiss there, until they lay next to each other in nothing but their boxers.

Nagisa made the first move after that, sliding a small hand into Rei's boxers and wrapping his fingers around his shaft, tentatively at first, gaining confidence when Rei groaned quietly and lifted his hips slightly. He licked his lips and leaned his head down, warm breath teasing the head of Rei's cock before his lips and tongue met the smooth skin.

Rei was breathless again as Nagisa's lips slid down his cock, taking in almost all of his length. His hand found Nagisa's head, wrapping locks of hair around his fingers, tugging, but careful not to push Nagisa's head down any further. His self control was tested when Nagisa lifted his head, leaving only the tip in his mouth, his tongue rubbing firmly against the sensitive underside. He stopped just in time. Rei had felt himself about to fall over the edge into his orgasm, but hadn't wanted to come yet, not wanting this to end. Nagisa kissed him sweetly before asking "Do you have lube, Rei-chan?"

"What?!" Rei sputtered, and Nagisa giggled. "Is that a yes?"

Rei squeezed the bridge of his nose, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

He didn't answer, just leaned towards his bedside cabinet and pulled out a clear bottle, handing it to Nagisa, who slid off his boxers and straddled Rei once again before coating a finger with the substance.

He put a hand on Rei's shoulder to balance himself as he reached under himself, rubbing circles around his entrance.

His hips thrust forward as he worked a finger inside himself, his cock rubbing against Rei's stomach. The blue haired boy took a deep breath and wrapped long fingers around Nagisa's cock, sliding his hand up and down the length, earning a moan from the blonds parted lips.

When Nagisa paused to add lube to a second finger, Rei surprised himself by asking "Can I do that? W-what you're doing to yourself?"

Nagisa's eyes widened. "Rei-chan, you're so hot," he said, handing over the bottle of lube.

Rei coated two of his fingers with lube and started with just one, making sure Nagisa was ready before adding the second.

"Ah, your fingers are so much longer than mine," Nagisa gasped as Rei curled his fingers experimentally. "Right there, Rei-chan," he moaned and rocked his hips as Rei's fingers brushed against his prostate with just the right amount of pressure.

Nagisa rocked his hips in a steady rhythm, his cock rubbing against Rei's with each thrust. He let out a keening moan, and Rei bit his lip to avoid doing the same thing.

"Rei, I want you so bad. I'm ready, please," Nagisa begged, grinding harder against Rei. He wrapped his legs around the taller boys back, and lifted himself up, his hand guiding Rei's cock to his entrance. He bit his lip as he slid down, taking just the head inside. His thighs shook, and Rei steadied him, wrapping one arm around his back and the other supporting his thighs.

"Are you okay, Nagisa-kun?"

The blond nodded, but his pink eyes were glistening with tears. "It hurts. But it's okay. You're just big, Rei-chan," he grinned, letting himself slide down slowly on Rei's cock. Rei moved both hands so they were gripping the ambiguous area where hips and ass met. He bit his lip so hard he feared he might draw blood as Nagisa took his entire length inside him, breathing heavily and looking very proud of himself.

He reached up and stroked Rei's cheeks, kissing his lips, making him release the bottom one from his teeth.

"Rei-chan, don't hold back. Please, I want to hear you," he whispered, lifting himself up and then dropping back down on Rei's cock, kissing him messily at the same time so he couldn't bite down, instead moaning into Nagisa's mouth, the sound muffled but loud enough for Nagisa to hear it.

"I really like you, Rei-chan," Nagisa said, the end of the sentence lilting into a moan as he bounced on Rei's cock, his strong thighs lifting his body up and down, the once painful, full feeling now almost completely morphed into pleasure. He was wholeheartedly enjoying the feeling of being filled up by Rei's cock, savoring every moan and gasp that came past his lips.

"Nagisa, I'm getting close," Rei moaned, now having completely lost himself, a continuous variety of pleased noises came from his throat and he had no desire to stop them.

He grasped ongo Nagisa's cock, jerking it quickly, and Nagisa buried his face into Rei's neck, biting down hard, but it did nothing to muffle his noises that were borderline screams as Rei fucked up into him and ran his thumb over the head of his cock each time his hand passed the top.

"Ah, Rei-chan, I'm coming!" He pressed his lips against Rei's hard, panting hot little breaths into Rei's mouth, tears collecting in his eyes as he reached an orgasm so intense it was overwhelming.

Rei kissed him back, groaning into the kiss as he too felt his orgasm overtake him, digging his nails into Nagisa's back and pulling him closer, as close as possible.

And then they were still, both breathing heavily, Nagisa falling against Rei's chest as Rei wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his golden head. "I really like you too, Nagisa-kun."


End file.
